King of demons
by Mightiest battle
Summary: This is an idea I've been working on for some time now and here it is A crossover of seven deadly sins with a splash of naruto in the land of my little pony.
1. Chapter 1

? pov

I walked into to comic-com ten grand in my pocket and hoping to escape the cops. I had committed three armed robberies and two assaults all to take care of my family but their gone now. But, I had heard a rumor that people vanish after coming to this thing and buying an item from a man in the far back of the convention hall. A fresh start or death sounded like a better option. While I walked I ignored everyone else as I walked for the far back to look for anything that looks strange. As, I walked the only things I saw were stands full of star wars, stark and all kinds of amine. I was about to reach the end when I noticed a lone vendor sitting in the last spot for stands. I walked up to him and saw he was dressed up like king Bartra from seven deadly sins. He took a piece of paper and pen out of his pocket as I looked at the items.

"Hello Sir, what can I help you with?"

I crossed my arm and looked down at the weapons and armor he had on the table. I saw Lostvayne, Chastiefol, and Estarossa sword. I also saw sharingan and Rinnegan contacts beside Chastiefol. What I found most crazy was they all looked real.

"Alright, that will be nine thousand dollars."

"I'll take these four things please sir." He looked down at the items then handed me the piece of paper as he put all but Chastiefol into a bag. I grabbed the bag and Chastiefol then I looked at him as he waved his hands a smile on his face. A flash of white hit me and then the next thing I knew I slashed down into a body of water. I hurry up as I didn't have the chance to take a breath before I landed in the water. I breached the surface of the water, and I noticed that the swords were on my sides now with Chastiefol stabbed into a downed tree not to far from me. I looked down at the water as the water settled letting me see that my appearance had changed. My brown hair had turned into a messy blond mop, and my blue eyes had changed my right eye had the sharingan, and my left had the Rinnegan. My body had also changed from my slightly overweight body to a body more like a mix between Estarossa's and a body from Naruto. My pants were the only thing I was still wearing since my shirt was gone and I didn't feel any shoes on my feet. I also felt something flowing around inside my body like something was alive inside me. 'What is that?!' I grabbed my chest where I felt it then I felt two heartbeats. One from under my heart, and another lower down on my chest near the first beat a little lower and to the right of the first heartbeat. 'I have two hearts and my eyes.' I grabbed a piece of fabric from the water that was my shirt and tied it around my right as I stood in the water.

"What was that noise?"

I heard a female voice, and I jumped from the water with strength I didn't know I had. Lucky for me I landed over by Chastiefol before anyone could see me or see anyone. I grabbed Chastiefol as I jumped higher into the trees and grabbed a branch and pulled myself up and I looked down to see where I as. I was in what I think was in a swamp and marshland given what this area looked like. I stabbed Chastiefol into the wood to help me stand as I looked down to the ground. I watched as six large women walked into the area.

"Twilight there's no pony here."

I looked closely, and my eyes could see them clearly as if I was in front of them. The first creature was wearing a vest with a six-pointed star on the front of a white button-up shirt underneath it was a plaid skirt. I think it was a unicorn given the horse like features and the horn on her head. There were a few more horsewomen with her one catching my eyes quickly. She had a thick yellow sweater on that matched her fur from the show, and she still had her pink hair, with feathered wings on her back. The other four were a mix of a cowgirl, a tomboy with blue wings on her back and the other two didn't seem like much. But, one thing I noticed is that all of them were about two and a half feet taller than me and I could tell by their size they'd have to have so serious strength in the body.

"Hey, what's that?"

I looked that the white one who was in a dress that showed her body off. She had a horn as well, and I saw she was pointing to the reminders of my shirt in the water. The purple horsewomen's horn had a glow around it then grabbed some of the fabric out of the water. I watched as she looked at it then she looked around the area with narrowed eyes.

"This was ripped apart by force, so whatever or the pony it came from may still be around here and possibly hurt. We need to find this pony quickly before something else happens."

"Right."

I watched them split up to start looking around moving farther and farther away from each other. I watched the yellow one and saw her moving farther away from the others. I jumped out of my tree making a whooshing sound like a fast moving wind as I landed in the tree above her. I saw all then jump as they looked around trying to find what made that sound. 'This is crazy is my body just reacting?' I stabbed Chastiefol into the tree to hold me up as placed my feet on the trunk of the tree. I smiled as I looked down at the horsewoman under the tree I was watching.

"Girls, something is here I can feel it."

I narrowed my eyes as I looked down at the purple mare as she spoke. 'So, she knows I'm here even though she hasn't seen me. Maybe she can sense my weapons, or maybe I'm giving off some energy she can sense with that energy she used. 'No point in hiding if she can sense me." I pulled Chastiefol free, and I let myself fall to the ground, I landed behind the yellow horse scaring her. She jumped away as the rest of her group rushed over and looked at me as I spun Chastiefol in my right hand.

"What is that thing and what is with its eyes?"

I felt something awaken in me as I looked at them. The rainbow-haired horse said as I started to walked to her and stopped Chastiefol spinning as I walked. "Δεν είμαι ένα πράγμα, είμαι Meliodas." ( I am no a thing, I am Meliodas.) I spoke in greek so I could make them confused Greek study mythology and learned how to speak it. 'Badass name check.' I dashed behind the pink one and pulled a Meliodas as I grabbed her left ass cheek. She epped as I kneaded the cheek and she swung her arm back, but I jumped back. She turned and covered her flank as she looked at me her pink cheeks darker as she looked at me.

"Pervert!"

I tilled my head as I looked at them pretending I couldn't understand them. "τι; χαιρετισμό του." (What? It's a greeting.") the Purple on looked at me strangely when she seemed to figure it out.

"Girls, I don't think he can't understand us and given how strange he's looking at us I think that must be some kind of greeting even if it is perverted."

She started to walk over to me and I smiled as she came close. 'That's right let your guard down then I'll give you a good shock.' She stood in front of me and she wasn't as tall as the blue horsewoman. She was only half a foot taller than me and lean down a little but didn't look me in the eye.

"Can you understand us?"

I blinked as I looked at her then I grabbed the front of a shirt she was wearing and pulled her face down to mine then pressed our lips together. She grabbed my shoulder as I let her and started to talk as I ran my arm over my lips. "I apologize about that kiss but my kind can learn another language through lip contact. Now, as I said before my name is Meliodas of the seven deadly sins." The women covered her lips as she blushed as she walked back over to her companies.

"Ok, all that aside why did you grab my flank!?" 

The pink one yelled and I covered my ears. I looked at her as I cleaned out my ears. " By the goddess why are you yelling it was just a greeting. My race is very open and greeting like that are common." She calmed down as she looked at me and the rest seemed to calm down as I rested my arms on my swords. I saw the yellow on looking at me and I looked her in the eyes. I smiled as waved at her and she hid behind the orange one. The orange one looked at me with narrowed eyes as she reached for a rope she had on her side. I put my on the handle of my sword and drew them then threw them over to the girls. "You can those until you trust me or you can tie my hands if that makes you feel I just don't want to fight right now." They took the sword and the blue tried to grab Chastiefol. "Wait!" when she grabbed Chastiefol with her right hand I mentally told Chastiefol to slam down. Chastiefol did and she screamed when her hand was crushed by the force of Chastiefol slamming down. I grabbed Chastiefol from three of the girls who couldn't move it an inch. I grabbed Chastiefol right beside her hand and lifted it shocking them all. "Eighth configuration pollen garden." Chastiefol changed into a large barrier is formed around us and slowly he had started healing and the pain on her face subsided immediately. As her hand healed. The others looked at the green barrier with dark green circles around the outside of the barrier. I smiled as the blue one looked up at me a shocked look on her face. I kneeled down and grabbed her hand and looked it over. "The bones seemed to be healing well a few more minutes and they will be fully healed."

"What is this Meliodas?"

The purple one asked as she touched the barrier. I sat down as I looked at her. "This is Chastiefol eighth configuration pollen garden a large barrier is formed around a person and is capable of withstanding even the most powerful attacks. The barrier is made of pollen from the Sacred Tree which has the capabilities of slowly healing and subsides the pain someone is feeling." She walked and sat down beside me as smiled on her face as she pulled a quill, ink, and paper out of a bag she had on her side.

"What is this sacred tree?"

I crossed my legs as the rest of the group sat down as I started to talk. "The sacred tree acts as a portal between the human realm and the fairy realm. It is surrounded by a barrier that can be manipulated in order to keep out certain individuals. The Sacred Tree is also the one that chooses the king of the forest."

"The tree picks a king? It's not through birth or commotions?"

I nodded as I looked at her. "Yes, you see it's like because the sacred tree possesses an enormous magical power. Some are able to access this power and use it, even summon and control its roots and branches in combat. The Tree is extremely resistant, weapons forged from it are much more resistant than steel. The Sacred Tree possesses many unique qualities. It is capable of emitting a healing pollen when it is injured, which also provides protection. The moss that grows in it is capable of shapeshifting into sentinel beings that fight to protect it from enemies. In its highest branches grow the flower known as Sunflower, which can emit powerful rays of solar energy. From the Sunflower is extracted an ivy named Death Thorn, from which the slightest cut seems to result in death. All these abilities can be used by Chastiefol as you can see." She was writing everything as the barrier started to faded and Chastiefol reformed above me. Chastiefol flew over to my side as the blue girl flexed her healed hand.

"Thank you."

I nodded as I looked at her. "Your welcome, now we need to get names out of the way as it's a little hard for me to talk to you all not knowing your names." This seemed the give them pause as the looked at me. Then the pink one smiled as she moved to sitting in front of me.

"Hi, Pinkie pie! These are my best friends Twilight, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, and Fluttershy. Were out here because Twilight said then was a massive surge of magic and we had to see what it was but before she could teleport us the magic."

She spoke very quickly and moved her hands around like a mad man but, I believe I got most of it. I laughed as I looked at her. "I think the surge your friend felt was me coming to this world. A lot of magic was used to bring me here." Twilight stopped writing as she looked at me.

"This world?"

I nodded as I looked at her. "Yes, seeing as I'm alive the Multiverse theory holds weight."

"Multiverse?"

I looked her in the eye and she seemed to see my eyes were very different from hers finally.

"Your eye…"

"We'll talk about my eyes later Twilight and as I was saying the Multiverse theory is that an infinite realm of being or potential being of which the universe is regarded as a part or instance. Best example is say that like how now I'm here and then in another universe, I'm not here. This idea follows the ideal that each thing we do is the opposite in a different universe."

"I see like if I choose to go left on a road then in a different universe I'd go right."

I nodded a smile on my face. "That's right." Twilight smiled as all her friends looked over my swords and Rarity pulled Lostvayne from the sheath. I turned to look at her as she was about to run a finger over the blade. "That is the sharpest blade ever made." Rarity looked at me then back to the sword edge. "Let me see it, and I'll show you what I mean." She looked at Twilight, and she nodded her head then she held Lostvayne out to me.

"Ok, but don't test it out of us."

I laughed as I stood up and held Lostvayne at my side. I walked over to a large tree and put Lostvayne on the side. 'Hope this works.' I pushed down a little on the tree and Lostvayne started to cut through the tree like a knife cut through hot butter. I cut all the way through, and the tree fell back and into the water.

"Wow, nelly that is sharp!"

I rested Lostvayne in my shoulder as the all stood up. I held Lostvanye out, and the took it again then resheathed it. Chastiefol floated over to me then turned into a large green pillow, and I jumped up onto the pillow. "Anyone want a ride?"

"ME!"

Pinkie jumped up onto the pillow and sat behind me and wrapped her arms around my neck as the others started to walk away. I followed them on Chastiefol as Pinkie talked my ear off and I nodded or answered her with a yes or no.

"Say Meliodas; you said you were a sin right? What is a sin?"

Rainbow flew up beside us as I floated along behind the group. "A crime against all things good."

"So, say a mare comes to hate then confronts you with a weapon. She'd be powerless against you?"

I nodded as she spoke. "Yes, but the same is true for me as well. Say that I come to hate one of you and I want to kill you. My commandment would affect me as well."

"That sucks so that you can hate anypony or else you become powerless."

"True but that's why I don't have anyone or as you said anypony. Besides, it's not the only power I have at my disposal." Rainbow looked at me interested but stopped when her right ear turned to the side. She stopped and looked around then she listens, and I heard a crack from the right.

"Hydra!"

A large beast with four heads, a large body with no forearms with a spiked tail ran out of the tree line and charged us. I frowned as I looked at the beast. "A hydra that a rare one."

I patted Pinkie's arms as she held my neck tightly. "I'll handle this let me go."

"WHAT!"

I slipped out of her arms and grabbed Lostvayne handle when I ran by Rarity as I charged the hydra.

"Meliodas stop!"

I ran right up to the beast chest and held Lostvayne out to the right as I slide along the beast left leg. I cut three fourths of the way through the Hydra's leg and as it fell to the side I stabbed Lostvayne into the left rib cage then dashed forward cutting its chest opened. I cut clean through then jumped back a good twenty feet Lostvayne at the ready just in case. The beast fell to the ground whimpering in pain as it lay dying. I relaxed my stance then walked over to the beast and watched as the beast weakly tried to escape me. "Died monster." I flipped Lostvayne in my hand then stabbed the beast in the heart through its back. It let out one last whimper as it stopped moving. I pulled Lostvayne free as I turned to look at the girls all of them looking at me shocked. "We're clear we can go now." I walked over and held the sword out to Rarity who backed away from the blood covered sword.

"N-no, no you can just keep that nasty thing with you."

I shrugged my shoulders as I took the sheath from her and restapped it to my side. Once that was done I swung Lostvayne down and threw the blood off leaving a line of blood on the ground. I sheathed the blade as I jumped back onto Chastiefol but Pinkie jumped off and I noticed Applejack hand her hand wrapped around Estarossa sword.

"I see, kill one monster and you all fear me. We'll your more than free to try and kill me but know the first one to try will die or the one who has a weapon in hand." She let the handle go as she looked at me. I sighed as I looked over at her. "Well, I guess I'll be seeing you all around then." I jumped from Chastiefol and grabbed Estarossa sword from her hand then Chastiefol turned back into spear form as I waved at them. "Bye." I jumped to the west and saw that in I kept heading this way I would move into a mountain range. 'I love this new body now that I have small control over my physical abilities I should learn how to use the rest of my new powers.


	2. Chapter 2

The princesses

Meliodas clone pov

A clone form the defense group had dispelled himself, and a message was sent to us. We were to bring the girls to the bosses because it wasn't safe for them to stay in this forest at night. "Guys, dispel yourselves, and I'll take the girls again then bring them back to the master house." They nodded as they dispel themselves, I got the location from the last clone and started to move to the deeper part of the forest were the bigger monsters hang out.

"AH!"

I heard a scream, and I launched myself from the tree I was in as I did I saw a star bear standing in front of the girls. I activated Obito mangekyou sharingan as I landed between them and the beast. "You'll be instrumental to my animal path." I used the Sharingan's powers to sent the bear to my Kamui dimension. Once the bear was sealed in my Kamui dimension, I turned around and looked at the three who had started cowering as I look down at them. I smiled as I kneeled down and held a hand out to them. "Boss sent me to save you all now, come with me and let's get you all something to eat." They nodded as they stood up and followed me, and I could hear them talking behind me.

"Why isn't he wearing a collar like the rest of the stallions?"

Meliodas pov

I had made fried vegetables, and a vegan pizza then I made roasted manticore meat for myself with ground chilly peppers for so flavor to the meat. I had set the table and waited for my clone to bring the ponies. As I waited for them, I saw something out of my Rinnegan as I looked out of the open bay window. Two massive powers in some kind of carriage. But, they were moving through the body quickly. The two energies were inside one of the body, but they were too close together for me to tell which is the dominant power of the body. "I wonder why I haven't since these two before now." I watched as the energies moved over the forest, and I watched as it headed for a town clone team C found a week into their training. They had spotted both Twilight and Applejack on the edge of the town doing something with a group of ponies as they call themselves.

"Hey, boss!"

I snapped out of my thoughts as I looked over to the edge of the forest and saw my clone with the girls. "Ah, finally I thought that something had destroyed you or maybe you just decided to lead them back to the town." He nodded as he Dispeled himself scaring the girls behind him. I gained his memories and learned that males in this world wear collars for some reason. I walked over to the girls, and they backed up as I walked up to them. "Please come In I've made you all dinner and there a hot spring with a large fence to keep you say if you wish to bath, but I ask you eat first." I saw the white pony looking around as if something was missing. I walked up to her as she looked around. "What are you looking for." She looked into my eyes, as she frowned.

"Where are the mares who own you?"

I blinked as I looked at her, then I scratched my head as they watched me. "I'm not or will I ever be own by anyone." They looked at me, and the orange one crossed her arms.

"A male that talks back maybe we need to report you to the retraining center

in town."

I smiled as I looked at her. "If you want you can but, when they come, I'll just have to retrain them." They all flinched a little of my threat clearly not used to hearing one from a male if the way their talking meant the males were undoubtedly lower then the females. I sighed then placed my hands behind my back as I looked at them. "Look, my clone brought you here because this forest is a death trap at night. But, if you think you can sneak past the monsters then feel free to take your chances. Or you can stay here, and wait out the night and get a hot meal." The orange's ears pointed up at the mention of free food. They looked back to the forest then back at me. The yellow furred pony put up her fist as she tried to look intimidating.

"I-if you try anything then..."

I shot forward and stood before her a kunai at her throat. "I'm the sin of wrath child, do not think you can stand before me as an equal." She dropped to the ground caught off guard by my speed. I spun the kunai on my right index finger as I looked down at her, a smile on my face. "Get inside ladies and all this." I waved my hand between me the pony on the ground. "Didn't happen, and I will overlook the threat your friend made." She nodded her head as I threw the kunai into a tree behind me. When I walked up to my house, I could hear them talking, but I didn't care as to what the were talking about. I left my door open for them if they decide to do the smart thing and stay the night. I sat in the kitchen as I waited for them to make their choice. I expected them to come inside, I looked out the window and noticed something again. An energy source was from deep inside the forest, but something was off. Usually, energy followed smoothly inside a body, but this energy didn't seem to be the case. This energy appeared to be moving all by itself without a body to house it.

"What kind of food did you make?"

I looked back at the doorway and saw the group standing with somewhat worried looks on their faces. I nodded down to the table for them to see what I made for them. The orange one looked at the food, and I could tell by the way her eyes stared at the food she hadn't eaten a good meal in a long time. "Please sit I promise no harm will come to any of you, and I can also guarantee you a warm and safe place to sleep for the night." The slowly nodded but still stood in the doorway. I sighed then stood from the table and created a shadow clone shocking them. "I have to look into something, so my clone will stay here with you. If you need anything just ask him and he will happily provide you with help." I walked past them and pushed them into the dining room. "Now, you all go eat I'm going to check something out." They walked into the dining room, but the unicorn looked at me.

"Why are you doing this? We don't know you, and you don't know us."

I pushed them in as I answered her. "I'm a former holy knight so just doing stuff like this is what I used to do day in and day out."

"You were a knight!?"

I smiled as I I rubbed the side of my head. "Ya, before coming here I was known as meliodas the dragon sin of Wrath and captain of the seven deadly sins knight order."

"Cool! Do you know how to wield a sword too!?"

I laughed then nodded my head. "Yes, and I can use magic as well." I turned as she looked at me, and I summoned chastiefol to my side. I also grabbed Lostvayne and Estarossa's sword. 'I want to know who's giving off that power. "I'll be back soon," I spoke as I walked out of the house Chastiefol following ready to attack. When out I looked over to where I first saw the energy and saw of had faded all entirely away. 'Interesting.' I used king's power of flight to float up into the air to get a look around. I saw the energy was flowing out of the abandoned castle in the forest. 'Who could be there, and why didn't my clones spot whoever it was in there.' I started to fly to the castle to see was there and what they were up to.

Luna pov

"Sister, why are we going to ponyville over one male? Surely a guards mare can handle him in a few seconds." I looked at my sister as she looked out the window of the carriage. She seemed upset as she looked over the forest.

"No Luna, regular guards wouldn't be able to handle this male. Mares are five times stronger than stallions but over the last three hundred years there have been males that are as strong as mares. It's very rare, only one out of a few hundred thousand are as strong as a mare. In all, I know of six in Equestria's history. Not only that but Twilight's latter said that he killed a hydra with two strikes, it takes fifty mares to kill a hydra, and he did it alone with two strikes. This male could be a threat if we don't hurry and use magic to lock his powers away."

"Sister, why did we even let mares own stallions we could always just locked them in the male brothel. You know may mares go to them even if their herd owns stallions." Celestia laughed as she looked out the window.

"True Luna, but you know as well as I that eight hundred years ago I was tricked into signing the right to herd stock law. As long as that law is in effect, we can't touch stallions in a herd, so all stallions in brothels is not an option right now."

"Right, but what about the free ones you know the ones that law also protects. It's very rare but stallions who can defeat the herd mare of the herd that bought him we have to grant him freedom as we as any sons he has." Celestia huffed as she looked at me for the first time.

"I know I can't believe I signed that. At first, I thought the last noble stallion was kidding, but I was wrong. But, we made a deal that day that if he could win a fight like he proposed in law, I would sign it. Never did I think he won the match but I had given my word, so I had to sign it once he won. But, that is neither here nor there Luna. No stallion has managed to win a fight against a mare in eight years, so I'm not too worried about to happing again anytime soon."

I nodded as I crossed my legs then as I waited to land pain shot through my chest. I grabbed my chest as I fell to the carriage floor.

"Luna!"

Celestia dropped to my side as I heard her voice again. I looked down at my chest as the pain moved down my chest to my stomach then a ball of magic formed and shot out of my body. The ball shot out of my stomach, and the pain was gone as I blacked out.

Meliodas pov

I landed outside the castle then looked around to find where that energy was coming from. I saw the trail following from the far inside of the castle, and I narrowed my eyes when I saw what I could only describe as a pile of energy. "Strange." I walked through the castle looking around that the destroyed palace. The old stone was cracked and fallen in on itself, with old torn banners hanging on the walls. I saw the energy pile in front of me in what looked like a large room. I walked into what looked like a battle-torn throne room if the two large stone chairs at the back were thrones like I thought they were. In the middle of the room was a set of shattered armor. I walked over to it then the energy around it started to flow around me, and I saw the shadows in the room moving.

"Mommy is that you?"

I stopped as I looked over at the shadows as they formed a small body with white eyes looking at me with sadness. The child was about three an half feet tall and had a shadow horn, and I think wings on her back.

"You're not my mommy, I want my mommy back it's scary here."

From the voice, it sounded like a young girl who sounded scared. She had the basic body of a young child, but the hair and tail on the shadow flowed as if the wind was blowing around her. I smiled as I dropped to one knee and looked at me. "Sorry sweetheart, I don't know who your mommy I'm just can to see who was here when I saw energy in the air. I found you after that, but I have to ask why are you made of shadows sweetheart?" The girl looked down at the ground.

"I was taken from my mommy by six mares when they attacked me."

"Why did they do that?"

She girl walked a closer to me as we talked and she now stood in front of me her fear of me gone.

"I wanted all the ponies of Equestria to love my mommy's night as much as Celestia's day. When mommy was very sad, I thought if I made the night last forever then they would love it like they did the day. Then I got into a fight with Celestia, and she sent mommy and me to the moon for a thousand years then when we came back they stole mommy from me, and I lost my body when they did. I was left with only my magic and my shadow magic."

I felt my heart go out to the young girl then a thought crossed my mind. I turned and looked at the armor to see if there was any hair of blood on it anything that may have DNA. "Please be something here anything with DNA will do anything." I grabbed the helmet and smiled when I saw a few hairs inside it. 'Yes. this is half now I just need a living sacrifice.' I stood up and made a hand sign. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" A clone of me buffed into existence, and I gave him an order. "Go into the forest and catch on of those dogs that attacked us three days into our training."

"Sir!"

He ran out of the room leaving the girl and me alone. I sat down, and she looked at me her head leaned to the right side.

"What are you doing?"

I smiled as I waved her over. She walked over to me, and I started to explain. "I'm going to make you a body for you seeing as you don't have one. Once we have that done, you'll come home with me tonight then tomorrow well go into the town outside the forest to see if we can find your mommy."

"Really!"

The girl jumped up an down happily as I laughed. We waited a good hour until till my clone ran in the smallest of the three dogs. The dog was out cold, but I could see he was still breathing. I nodded then my clone vanished in a puff of smoke.

"What are you going to do with him?"

I looked back at the girl and smiled. "He's an evil person sweetheart, he attacked me and tried to make me a slave. But, now he's going to do something good by helping you get a new body."

"Ok, but will he be ok after that?"

"Yes." I lied and looked back at the dog. "Ok, let's do this." I clapped my hands then slammed my hands on the ground, and the hair in my hands moved into his body. Paper started to cover his body, and a pony body began to form. I saw no clothes were forming with the body, so I pulled my shirt I got from Zecora and threw the shirt over the body as it finished constructing itself. The body was of a very young girl, or I guess I should call her a filly is she's a young mare. Her body fur was black as a starless night with both wings and a horn which I hadn't seen on a pony yet. Her hair was a shade of dark blue, and her tail was a mix of black and blue making a beautiful tone of blue.

"That kind of looks like me but a lot smaller. But, how am I going to..."

Before she could say anything else a ball of energy shot through a broken window and headed right for the body on the ground. I grabbed the body then jumped away when the ball hit the ground where the body was.

"Give me that body you foolish stallion!"

A larger version of the filly in my arms appeared. The one was different from the filly. She was by far the largest mare I've seen in all areas, but she had a darkness in her cat-like eyes that told me she didn't need to get her hands on the filly body I was holding. I quickly looked around the room and saw the shadow filly form was gone from sight, but I could still see her energy. It was as far from this pony, no this soul if I had to guess. "This is going to a filly who needs it, and I can tell by your eyes your definitely not someone I want getting a new body." She clinched the hands she had, and they started to shine.

"I told you I...Want...that ...BODY!"

She lunged at me and tried to grab the body. I jumped from my place on the ground and moved chakra to my feet. I landed on the ceiling with the shadow filly's energy moved to stay behind me. 'I have to end this fast.' I jumped behind the soul and grabbed hold of her then used the human path on her, and she screamed as I forced her down to the ground and as she moved to the ground she turned back into a smaller ball. "Be gone." I crushed the ball and learned a few things as I absorbed the soul. She and the filly were the same individual, but each had two separate entities altogether. The filly Nightmare Moon is the entity of Princess Luna's fears and insecurities of both herself and of her seemingly fruitless efforts at making ponies love the night. The grown Nightmare Moon was her entity of angry, hatred and jealousy towards her sister for the ponies loving her day. Only playing in her day, plainly have fun in the daytime, for her entire life only seeing ponies happy under the sun. 'Whoa, this mare was and is still very lonely. I wonder if I can befriend her, so she's not as lonely.

"Sir?"

I turned and looked at the shadow filly. I smiled as I lowered the filly to the ground then put a hand on the shadow filly's head. "Ok, let's get you inside this body." I used the human path again and pulled a soul out of the shadow and placed it inside the filly. When I let her go the body shook, and energy started to flow around the body as I saw the eyes of the filly opened her eyes. Her eyes were a sky blue, and like the larger Nightmare Moon, she had blue cat eyes.

"I'm alive again."

She tried to sit up but fell back down. "Don't try to move too much for a little while Sweetheart. The new body will need a short amount of time to get used to the new soul inside it." She nodded then blushed as she saw my shirt was falling to one side.

"Can you help me put this shirt on?"

I was a little caught off guard then nodded. I closed my eyes as I grabbed her by her shoulders and leaned her up. "Give me the shirt then put your arms up."

"Ok, here you go mister."

She put the bottom of the shirt in my hand as I felt her move her arms up above her head. I felt around in the air for a second then found her right forearm. 'Ok.' I lifted the shirt and pulled it down around her and all the way to the floor. I opened my eyes and looked down at her. She smiled back up at me, and I smiled then picked her up. "Let's get you back to my house and get some food in you, so you have the strength to hug your mommy to death tomorrow."

"Yay!"

I laughed as she cheered and kicked her legs as I started to walk us out but stopped when I looked at the throne room door. The lady of the Night stood in the door was a Damascus long sword in her left hand and in her right was a short sword in the right.

"MOMMY!"

I saw her horn glowing and had an idea of what was coming. She sent a stream of magic at us, and I jumped at the side as she opened her wings. "Sweetheart I think she may not want to talk right now."

"How are you here and what did you do to me!?"

I keep one step away from her, and I was using my Sharingan to analyze her movements and waited for the right moment. After ten more strikes, I had her moves memorized. I jumped forward and grabbed her right hand then stomped the butt of the longsword, the blade stabbed into the ground. I swung her arm around by my leg and slammed her into the ground. She dropped and short sword as she laid on her back.

"How did you!?"

I pinned her arms with my knees, and the filly in my arms unwrapped her arms from around my neck then looked at her. She started to struggle as I had her pinned. I quickly looked over her body, and I nodded that she had a double d cup chest size. 'She's about a size an half larger than most mares I or my clones have seen.'

"Mommy are you ok?"

Luna looked up at her and stopped she looked at her as she stood beside me.

"Why are you taking the form of a filly Nightmare!?"

She flinched and hid behind me which seemed to surprise her. "Miss, I used an ability of mine to absorb the evil side of Nightmare." She looked at me, and her horn started to glow again. I grabbed her horn then started to bend it to the side. The glow stopped, and she looked up at me. "Miss, please don't try that again I really don't want to break this if you decide to use magic again. Now, I'm going to move now please just have a calm conversation with this little sweetheart. And If I see you about to hurt her, I'll send you flying through a wall." The filly grabbed the side of my pants, and I looked down at her.

"Please don't hurt my mommy anymore."

"Ok, I promise I won't."

I got off her arms, so she could get up from her place on the ground. Luna jumped to her hoofs and looked at the two of us. She focused on the good Nightmare who was holding onto my pants leg as she looked at her.

"I don't understand, how are you even alive the elements destroyed you. So, how can you still be standing here?"

Nightmare filly let go of my pants before running over to Luna and jumped onto her. She wrapped her arms around her neck and Luna's hand shot out about to grab the short sword but stopped when she saw Nightmare was trying to hurt her.

"Mommy, I'm so happy to see you again."

Luna looked down at her as she struggled into Luna's body. Luna slowly wrapped an arm around her, but I could see it. She was very hesitant to even touch her. I smiled as I walked over and took the blade from the ground then stabbed it into the ground right beside her. She looked at me as I moved a few steps back and sat down on the ground.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Meliodas former holy knight and the captain of the order of the seven deadly sins my sin was of wrath the dragon sin." They both looked at shock on both their faces.

"A male knight!? How!?"

I stick my tongue out then heard the sound of what must be hooves running on stone. I jumped on front of the two ponies on the ground as a yellow of stream what must be magic destroyed the door and headed straight for me. I crossed my arms to take the attack rather then show anyone my full counter I was hiding it as a trump card.

"LUNA!"

Celestia broke through the door and I jumped out of a hole in the celling.


	3. Chapter 3

conversations with royalty

I had decided on going into the mountains this time and made a new home in a remote cave at the foot of the second tallest mountains. A river wasn't too far from the cave which would help me get food and let me still be able to clean myself on reasonably regular bases. The day after I have abandoned the old homestead I had sent my clones into the forest with my swords to cut trees to make them usable for the building of a gate at the cave mouth. I had also sent a clone to see what had happened to my home. He dispelled himself, and I received the information he had gathered. Guards were watching my house, and the house itself was ransacked from top to bottom. Guess they hoped to catch me off guard or at least find out where else I'd go to a hideout. In truth I wasn't hiding I just had no interest in their life's but what the three said last night bothered me. What kind of world collars and reducates the male gender if they step out of line.

"Move!"

I heard a female voice yell then was followed by a whip crack, and a male voice screamed. I ran out of my cave then I looked over to the river. There was a large group of stallions surrounded by mares and in chains sitting in cages with the stronger looking stallions pulling the cages. On their back were old and fresh whip marks some still bleeding. A great rage filled me as I looked down to them, my anger driving me to act as I saw a mare drew a whip back to strike the stallions again. I stomped my left foot on the ground sending a shock wave through the rock and reached the large group. All of them looked up at me, and I used my darkness to make myself look more intimidating. I could see a scarf like a trail of darkness coming from my neck and on my chest had formed the magatama beads like on the sage of the six paths kimono. The darkness spread down the top of my arms and left the underside of my arm white. The darkness covered my shoulders and spikes formed on them. I felt the darkness spread to my back up and face, but I wasn't sure what it covered or looked like. I jumped from my overlook of the river a cloud of dust following me as I flew high in the sky. I came crashed down into the middle of a group mares. "Face my wrath!" I swung my right fist and slammed into a mares right rib cage breaking all the ribs and caved in the rib cage. She threw up a mouth full of blood as she was sent through a tree breaking the tree in two.

"Starry!"

I another mare jumped at me a kife in hands. I drew Lostvanye from my side as I moved her arm to the side as she tried to stab me and she missed the attack. I swung to the side quickly and a red line formed across her stomach then as she tried to step back her top half fell off her lower half. I smiled as I swung my sword again then cut her upper half down the middle making her blood and guts fall to the ground scaring everyone around me. I turned my head and saw a few mares in golden armor and the one who was holding the whip was out front with a young colt in front of her on the ground a fresh whip wound on his back. I looked at the mare with the whip, and she flinched as I looked at her. "You're coming with me, but I'll handle you later after I settle things here." I activated Obito mangekyou sharingan, and the black spinning gate sucked the mare into the Kamui dimension.

"Captain Ruby!"

I looked around quickly and counted ten mares, and one bird like woman weighted chained alone in a cage. I dashed to the closest armored mare and cut her stomach open as I ran past her. "One." I hard right as I slashed another mare blood sprayed from her chest. "Two." I appeared behind two mares and quickly stabbed both from behind. "Four." I grabbed a sword from one of them as I moved to the next mare. I covered the sword I took in black and purple flames as I charged the remaining six mares. "DIED!" I swung the flaming blade and sent the flames onto the group buring them to death. I threw the spare sword away as I turned to the stallions. "Move back from the bars, please." They moved back, and I swung Lostvayne cutting the bars. The bars fell to the ground as I moved to the next one and so on until I reached the last cage which was holding an anthropomorphic eagle, I think. She was about a foot and six inches taller then me if I had to guess her height. She had brown fur and feathers on her wings, Her head was full of white feathers and three at the top of her head were purple. She was tearing a lost fitting shirt, and tight jeans that show her curves off. I looked over the chains holding her and saw at they were made to hold stronger beast or great weight. She had brown fur and feathers on her wings, Her head was full of white feathers and three at the top of her head were purple. She was tearing a lost fitting shirt with tight jeans that show her curves off. I looked over the chains holding her and saw at they were made to hold stronger beast or great weight. "Give me a second, and I'll have you, free miss."

"Just kill me like you did the rest."

I stopped as I looked at her as I lowered Lostvayne. "Why?"

She looked down to a box in the far side of her cage, and I looked at it as well.

"My mother's and father's head are in that box. Prince Blueblood ordered their execution since they refused to any him to marry me."

I sheath Lostvayne as I was now genuinely curious about her story. "Why did he have them executed?" She looked at me out of the corner of her eye, and I could see bags under her eyes clear sign she's hadn't slept for some time.

"My family is blood-related to the royal family, but we do not associate with them since my grandmother died. But, Blueblood didn't care as he just wanted to arrange a marriage that would give him a shot at becoming the next king of the griffon empire. We explained that my cousin Strong Eagle is next in line be he wouldn't listen to us. Then my mother threw him out by force he said get me one way or another."

I nodded as I learned this information which was a little different from what I was used too. Monarchy, if I had to guess, was the primary way countries were run in this world. I sighed and grabbed the bars then ripped the door off the hinges. She looked at me shocked as I threw the door a good fifty feet away before climbing into the cage on wheels. I walked over to her and grabbed the chains holding her. As I started to break the chins, I talked to her. "If you'd like I can bring them back." I broke the chains holding her legs as I spoke.

"You can do that?"

I nodded as I started on the chains holding her arms and body down. "Yes, I have a power called the Rinne Tensei Jutsu, but first I have to use the Impure World Reincarnation jutsu. First I have to take their heads so I can get their DNA then I'm going to need two sacrifices to act catalysis to hold their souls in the physical world. I can use the mare I took a few seconds ago but I still need another sacrifice, but you are not an option." I saw the look in her eyes as I talked to her and knew the thought crossed her mind. The last chain was connected to steel collar around her neck. "Hold still for me I'm going to have to cut this one." I drew Lostvanye and quickly cut the collar in two freeing her. "Ok, let go and get this going, miss." I put a hand under the wings on her back, and my other arm under her knees then got on one knee then lifted her as I stood.

"H-hey!"

"Stop."

I spoke calmly but with the authority in my tone showing that I was in control of what was happening from this point on. I looked down at her as her cheeks turned a light shade of red and she looked down at my hand holding her arm.

"Thank you."

I smiled as I jumped down from the cage and over to the river where the stallions were drinking and washing the blood from their bodies farther down from where the others were drinking. "Sit here while I see if I can get one more living sacrifice." I kneeled and sat her down, but she grabbed my arm. I looked her in the eyes as she pulled me back down.

"If you can bring them back I'm yours. I'll do anything you want me to give you anything I can."

I smiled as I grabbed her head that was holding my arm. "There is no need for that miss all I ask is that you and your family get out of this country before Blueblood realizes your free." She looked at me the forlorn look in her eyes gone as for the first time she smiled at me. She let me go then pulled her legs up into her chest as I turned and walked over to the mare I cut over the stomach. She was brightly alive but she'd work. I opened the Kamui dimension and the mare feel out onto the and I grabbed her head before she could get up then slammed the side of her head into my knee. She was knocked out from my hit and I let fall to the ground. I clapped both hands together then slammed them on the ground. One of the stallions brought the box over to me and I thanked him. "Impure World Reincarnation jutsu!" Black lines formed on the ground and a large black circle formed under the two mares. Once that was done. I grabbed the box and ripped the top off of the box. I grabbed another female head and saw it was a close match the Griffon I cut free the only difference being that the feather's on her head was pure black at the tips. I put the head on guard I cut across the stomach then took the male head out. His feathers were red with yellow tips, and his beck was longer and a more significant size than the other two. I put his head in the second mare then clapped my hands and weaved the hand signs to finished the Jutsu.

"What his her doing and what is that magic?"

I heard a few stallions talking as I started to cast the Jutsu. Paper covered both the heads and bodies then as we watched the bumps at where the heads slowly sank into the mass then the bodies started to change. The male body size stayed the same, but it buffed out as a set of wings formed on the back. A lion tail formed, and I guessed griffon was the right thing to call them. A suit formed on him as his body formed and when his body had formed I looked over to the female. The body had shrunk it has become more curvy and slender giving her the appearance of a young woman who seemed to be in her prime, and she had a double b cup chest the smallest I've seen, so I have to guess that is the c average size. The wings of the guard I used as has her sacrifice had doubled as well. A red dress had formed on her body than when both their bodies finished their eyes opened and they jumped up, and I saw the eyes of the reanimated souls. The father immediately lunged forward as he stood as if to grab someone who wasn't there anymore.

"Get off of my..."

He stopped seeing that whoever he was after wasn't there. He looked around and saw me his wife and their daughter.

"W-what is going on how are we..."

I waved my hand, and he looked at me, and I held up one finger. "I'm using my power to pull your souls to the physical world." I then pointed my finger down to the ground. "Side down because the body you have isn't complete just yet. I still have to perform the Resurrection Jutsu on the two of you." I clapped my hands to together then purple flames erupted from the ground as it shock from a sudden movement. The, a large head shot out from the center flames with the Rinnegan in both eyes. "The king of hell, long time since I've last used this Jutsu. But, I have a promise to keep to your daughter." I feed a considerable amount of chakra into the King of hell then he rose higher into the air. He looked down at them then opened his mouth going down his throat, and green energy poured out of his mouth. The energy flew two the griffons then once all the green energy had entered their new bodies the King of hell went back underground, and the fire died out. Steam came off of their bodies as the cracks from the Reincarnation disappeared. Where their eyes were black turned white as they returned to the mortal plane.

"No way, how could you do something like this?"

The one I carried out of the cage walked up beside me as her parents stood up. I looked at and saw that I overestimated her height as she was only nine inches taller than me. I smiled as she jumped at them and while they hugged the edges of my vision started to turn black. "Crap I overdid it." I began to fall when I heard a few stallions yell and I saw the griffon girl looked back at me you reached for me.

Gilda pov

I hugged my mother and father as if this was a dream, but I could feel my mothers claws digging into my back as she and I clung to one another.

"SIR!"

I turned my head and saw the creature falling to the ground. I let my father go to try, and grab him but my mother caught my arm I pulled away from them. He dropped to the ground, and as he laid on the ground the purple, black stuff on his body faded out. A half mask on his face that was made of the same stuff faded out, and I saw that from how small his body was he must young if I had to guess but powerful.

"Gilda, what is that thing?"

I looked back at my dad but had no answer for him. "I don't know, but I do know he revived you, so we have to help him." I pulled my arm free then quickly got up as I moved to check on him. But, as I was about to walk over to him, the buffer stallions who were pulling the cages grabbed the swords and spears left from the dead guards. They got in between him and me as the younger colts and stallions grabbed his arms then lifted him A large stallion with a green coat and black hair walked out first two swords in hand.

"We'll be taking him with us, and you need to leave before the recovery team comes to find all of us. In three days meet us on the outskirts of the everfree forest. We can risk being recaptured now that we may have found a way to have a fight chance for our Revolution."

I wanted to fight him on that, but he was right. The royal sisters wouldn't take a group of revolutionary stallion running free lightly, so we had to get away from this group, but I didn't want to leave my debt unpaid. "Wait let me come with you. I told him I was his if he could bring them back."

"Gilda you said what!?"

I looked back at my mother and rubbed my arm as I looked at her. "I- I just wanted to give him a reason to do it if he had a reason to do it but he turned me down." My dad looked at me then at the stranger.

"He turned you down?"

I nodded as I looked at him. " All he asked for was that we get out of this country before Blueblood realizes I was free and you were alive." My mom and dad looked at one another then looked at him. My dad stood up then walked over to the stallions.

"My name his Great Wind high noble of griffonstone. I can offer all of you asylum in our city, and the princesses know if they try to take you while under asylum Equestria can lose their place in the peace agreement with the surrounding kingdoms."

The large stallion seemed to be thinking about it.


	4. Chapter 4

"You all need to leave the princesses are coming this way fast." I had warned the former slaves, and the griffons I had helped all now looked like death was about to strike us all. Chastiefol floated over to my side, and I turned it into pillow form and had it grow to ten times the usual form.

"What is that?"

"Just get on it, and I'll handle this and stay in the cave until I came for you." The stallions didn't think twice before getting on, but the griffons opened their wings and followed the pillow as Luna broke through the trees her swords in hand. She was dressed in full black plate armor with a crescent moon on her chest plate. Her hair was in a ponytail, and I noticed something different in her eyes. She looked like she...happy to see me than her sister lashed through trees as she walked into the area. She looked at me angerly as she saw the empty cages.

"Where are the revolutionaries?"

I crossed my arms behind my head as I ignored her and talked to Princess Luna. "Princess Luna, how is the filly doing?" Celestia mane started to smoke seeing I was ignoring her presence.

"Nightmare is fine, but she wants you to come and live at the castle with her. She seems to think of you as a father figure. Frankly, I would also like to talk to you and ask you about being a holy Knight I think is what you said you were."

I smiled as Celestia's patience finally ran out when she lifted her Helbert. Her wings opened on her back as she launched herself at me ready to strike. 'Idoit.' I shot forward and grabbed her throat then slammed her back on the ground and stomped down on the Helbert handle. She grabbed my hand on her throat, and she was kicking her legs and was trying to use her magic. "HEY!" I yelled, and she stopped as she looked up at me. "If you will calm down I will let you up but the Helbert stays on the ground, and I will then put my weapon on the ground. Princess Luna is free to keep her, but I don't want to fight if I can avoid it. Besides, I don't want to kill you." I spoke when I told Gilda I learned her names from my clones who were close enough to read the griffins beck. I spoke calmly but make my authority clear, and Celestia seemed to understand much to her anger if the redness in her eyes meant anything. I moved my foot pressed a foot down on her forearm, and she let go of her weapon. I then kicked it away then I took my two swords and threw them away from like I said I would. I let her go and walked back a few feet as she got to her hooves.

"Sister why is it I have to be the reasonable one this time?"

Luna didn't seem to care about me at the moment as she chastises her sister. I jumped into the and crossed my legs as I used harlequin flying power again as I watched the two talk.

"Luna! Yesterday you wanted to send this male to a brothel, and now you want to talk to him as if he's our equal?!"

"Celestial he created a body for my daughter, and she backs up the claim of destroying the evil half of Nightmare Moon. He has earned the right to speak to both of us as an equal or at less me because I'm being civil. Besides, even you and the elements failed to fully destroy her with two tries whereas he only needed one!"

The two of them looked ready to rip each other a new one when I decided to intervene. I uncrossed my legs as I floated over to them. "Ok, children time to listen to your elder." I clapped my hands together and used Hashirama Senju, and roots shot out of the ground. They grabbed the mares around the waist and pulled them about seven feet apart from each other. I released them then sighed the ram sight. Both my middle and pointer fingers up straight into the air then formed the sign for the dragon. Then signed the bear sign which was my fists facing down to the ground. More roots came up from the ground and started to form thrones and a large table in the center of thrones. I sat down, and as the table was constructed, I made a full moon with two crescent moons on each side. This symbol seemed to catch both their interest as they looked at it.

"Are those moons?"

'Better play up the holy knight title." I smiled as I looked at Luna as they took their seats. "Excellent guess Princess Luna, this was the symbol of my goddess, Lady Nyx." They rested their arms on the table as moved her hand in a circle. Again I ignored her as I looked at Luna. "You see holy knights are chosen by a goddess to serve as guards of guardians when they leave the holy lands. Lady Nyx was the ruling goddess of the night, and I chose to work for her then that tyrant sister of hers." Had their attention and Luna now seems even more interested in what I was saying.

"What was she a goddess of and what was her name?"

"Hemera and she was the goddess of the sun crazy woman. I should have finished her when I had the chance." Celestia looked offended as she glared at me.

"So, you chose to become a guardian to the goddess of the night over the day. Now, second, how did you make a body for Nightmare and how is that even possible?"

"Hm, I will have to explain that I'll have to explain chakra first. Chakra has become a form of life energy that individuals produce to some degree varying the skill and elements the caster can use. But, if all the chakra in a person's body runs out, they die. That's also how I found Nightmare.

"Does she have chakra?"

I nodded my head as I looked at Luna. "No, but your bodies have energy follow in your bodies like chakra. I'm guessing it's your magic powers, but I can't be sure. But we're off topic; Chakra is created when two other forms of energy, known collectively as one's "stamina," are molded together with physical energy. This power is collected from each one of the body's cells and can be increased through training, stimulants, and exercise spiritual energy. Lastly, Mental Energy is derived from the mind's consciousness and can be enhanced through studying, meditation, and experience. These two energies are becoming more powerful will, in turn, make the created chakra more powerful. Therefore, practicing a technique repeatedly will build up knowledge, increasing one's spiritual energy, and thus allowing more chakra to be created. As a result, the warrior can do that same technique with more power. This same cycle applies for physical energy, except the warrior needs to increase their endurance instead." Celestia sighed as she leaned back into her throne and crossed her arms.

"I see, so very few would have the ability to use chakra. To have the mental fortitude and physical capability. I do have a question for you though Melodies.

"Yes?"

"Do you think mares could have the potential to learn how to use chakra?"

I frowned as I looked at her. "Let me be straight with you Princess Celestia, anyone or anything can learn to use chakra, but many will die well near the begin. The individuals I'm referring to those who survive the training. "

"What is the main reason for that?"

I rested my elbows on the toped as I interlocked my fingers. "They have to pass a test their master gives them. Many were often sent to the forest of death much like the one were in now. They are left with nothing but the clothes on your back and a knife."

"That seems like their trying to get them killed?"

I laughed as I looked at them with a smile. "That's the point if you can't use what you learned then there point in determining if they are ready the more advanced chakra abilities like Jutsu's like the one I used to make the table and chairs. I combined the water element and earth element to create wood style chakra.

"Wood style?"

I held up my hand and started to count off. "Five basic chakra types. Earth, Water, wind, fire, and lightning. Wood style is as I said the combined water and earth chakra. But, I have shared enough on my end, and I want to know something in return." They looked at each other then I saw Celestia glance over to our weapons. Luna placed her weapons on the table and pushed them into the middle just in my reach which I didn't understand at the moment. "Where can I find a stallion named Blueblood?" Celestia stood up and looked down at me her horn glowing.

"What do you want with our nephew?!"

She slammed her fist on the table cracking it. It was clear she was trying to intimidate, but it wasn't going to work. I calmly stood from my chair created a clone. This shocked them both, and my clone left already knowing what I have in mind. I, on the other hand, walked over to the weapons then picked up both weapons. I threw her weapon to her, and she grabbed the handle then spun it around her arm.

"What are you thinking?"

I looked at her and pointed the tip of Lostvayne at Celestia. "Clearly, you will not willing to listen to me or think of me as an equal. So, we're going to handle these one of two ways. You're going to kill me here and now or I'm going to make you understand my point of view little filly."

"Luna give us a signal."

"Sister..."

"Do it, Princess Luna."

She looked at me as I crossed my fingers. Luna sighed then threw her short into the air. Celestia seemed to like the idea of killing me, but I have a monster advantage over her. I smiled as the short sword stabbed into the ground and Celestia launched herself at me. I jumped into the air covered my foot in darkness then mark a large claw formed on my foot. I grabbed her head then slammed her face into the ground and we slid back from the speed she gained. Once we stopped I opened the claws and he face dropped to the ground. I kicked her over and was slightly surprised to only see a few bruises and scratches.

"Did you have to go that far?" 

I looked back at Luna then grabbed her sister and threw her on my shoulder. "Do you think she's won't kill me first chance she got?" Luna didn't say a word and I nodded. "Thought so, now let's get going."


	5. Chapter 5

Meliodas flash back

"Listen to me Celestia, I'm not an enemy but if you keep acting like this I may become one and now you know I have the ability to stop both you if I have too." Luna noticed what I said in the slight anger look in her eyes meant she knew I wasn't bluffing, but when we locked eyes, she backed down as I started to make lightning crack around my hand.

"DUDE!"

"Gilda slow down!"

I blinked as I turned my head and saw Gilda and her parents quickly flying to us, but Gilda was coming in to fast. "Slow down!" I quickly weaved hand signs then took a deep breath as I used a wind Jutsu. "Wind style great wind!" I blew a wall of wind to slow her speed, but the wind forces her to lose control. She was about to crash, but I jumped into the air and grabbed her before she could hit the ground. I floated back down Gilda looking at me as I smiled. "You need to be more careful. I can't always be around to save you." I laughed near the end, and she blushed a little.

"Ok."

I landed and set on her paws as her parents touched down in front of us. The mother looked at us then noticed Celestia and how I left her.

"Who did that to Princess Celestia?"

I threw my hand up as I looked at her. "Yo." They looked at me, and I made more lighting form around my hand. They looked between Gilda and me then the mother spoke again.

"Do you have a place to sleep?"

I was a little surprised but nodded. "No miss." She smiled then her husband nodded as she looked up at me.

"We have a privet house in Canterlot. You've helped us greatly so the house is yours if you'd like."

"You can't do that!"

I looked down at Celestia as she stood up. "Want to go for round two?" She slightly finched from my threat but held her ground.

"Males in Equestria can't own any land. If you take the home, I will have it foreclosed on!"

"Princess you can't do that, you sighed an agreement that my home is part of the griffon embassy, so if you take action to stop my judgment with my country's embassy, then I will have you held responsible for any damages to the peace agreement of the royal kingdom's alliance."

"That a big threat sir, the repercussions of a broken alliance agreement could affect trade and if tempers rise it could cause a war. Are you sure that you want to take that rise, Celestia?"

"Every true son, if she makes a move against the second-largest nation besides Equestria a war could break out. The added effect also means that the other kingdom's mean they could assist the equestrians but would lose all their trade rights with any who trade with them. Equestria doesn't even have a proper army, Airforce or navy right Celestia?"

We looked at her, and she was slight sweating see that a legitimate threat was there and beyond herself and her sister she didn't seem to have a real countermeasure. Luna took the next step as she held a hand up.

"Wait, we don't want to have a trade war or an actual war on our hands. If you do give the home to Melodies, then we will consider it as an asylum agreement and that he is under the protection of the griffon empire."

They didn't seem happy, but Luna had looked at me out of the corner of her eyes. 'I need to keep an eye on her.' The conversation ended, and we left for the capital city of Canterlot.

Meliodas clone pov

I had sent the Griffons down to the boss, and I stayed behind with stallions who all looked ready to fight. I walked out and watched the field below as the boss deals with the princesses. After a talk, an extremely short fight they and discussion the boss left with them The princess having their tails tucked between their legs. 'Nice boss, now for my part.' I turned and looked at the stallions. "Head for the griffon kingdom and stick in the forest the best you can. In a few months, the princesses will be forced to give up hunting you as long as you don't draw too much attention to yourselves."

"Right, we'll head for the border now and make sure to let Meliodas know We'll be stopping at a safe house about eight hours to the north."

"Right."

Chastiefol turned back to a spear and floated over to my side. "just be safe, and the boss will find a way to free all stallions." They nodded as they started to leave and I sent Chastiefol to the boss as I displed myself.

Present meliodas pov

I walked down the side of Canterlot with a book of combat skills of the griffon empire soldiers. They had a very similar style to my world which I had planned to learn so I could better protect myself and Gilda who never left the house knowing Blueblood couldn't touch her there, I also looked around to try and find where he lived, but nothing had come up. Almost all the mares in this city saw stallions or any males as slaves. I saw many of the mares leaning stallions and colts around with leashes, a few also had a stick and anytime they step out of line that would strike them with it or punch them across the face. Each time I've seen it, I felt the same rage I felt when I freed Gilda from her cage.

"Hey, Sir Meliodas!"

I looked up front my book when I head Nightmares voice. A carriage was coming down the road, and I saw Celestia's and Luna's energies in the carriage. I was going to make it a point to avoid them soon, but now I would be forced to deal with them. The carriage stopped, and Nightmare jumped out and ran up to me. She was dressed in an elegant white summer dress with a blue rose attached to lace on her side that was tied in a bow right under the rose. She had her hoofs in a shoe of a kind. Lace was wrapped around her forelegs, and they were tied into a bow at the top of the back of her foreleg. She had her mane in brads ponytail with a silver crown on her head. She tackled into my chest and hugged me as tightly as she could. She looked up at me with her cheeks puffed out as she gave me the pouting face.

"Why haven't you come to see me when you moved to the city?"

I blew her a raspberry, and she smiled as she looked up at me. "Can I please have my chest back?"

"No!"

She laughed, and I closed my book when I saw Luna get out of the carriage. She was in a silver v-neck dress, and a split showed the top of her left thigh with her mane matching Nightmares. Luna also had a pair of high hills on with her sword on her side. She avoided eye contact with me, and I did the same. "Uh, sorry about what happened Luna." I rubbed the back of my head as she turned her head to look at me.

"No, I... overreacted to what happened and I know it was a mistake on my part. You weren't trying to do anything, so I'm the one who needs to say sorry, Sir Meliodas."

We started to draw a crowd as we talked to one another and I rubbed Nightmares head as she hugged me. "Well you could say it's both our faults but you grabbed me and slamming me against the wall was uncalled for." I smiled as she laughed into her hand as she looked at me.

"Ya, and nearly choking me out cold and almost made me black out."

I laughed, and Nightmare looked between us.

"You two got into a fight!?"

Luna and I looked at her then both of us laughed louder as Luna walked over to her and patted her shoulder a few times.

"It was more like mommy tried to hurt Sir Meliodas. He just protected himself from me, and as much as I hate to say it, he managed to overpower for a moment when he surprised me."

I raised an eyebrow at her thinking I couldn't overpower if I wanted too. I smirked as I looked at her and she noticed it. She narrowed her eyes as she looked at me.

"Meliodas no."

"Meliodas yes."

I took a step back, and Nightmares arms went through my body shocking everyone. Once free I dropped my book then weaved hand signs which put Luna on the defensive, and she grabbed Nightmare then put her behind her. I laughed as I looked at her and grabbed my wrist as lighting erupted from a ball of lighting in my left hand.

"Sir Meliodas up can make lighting from you hand cool!"

I looked at Luna who looked worried as I started to walk over to her then I saw Celestia's Helbert come through the carriage wall. I smiled as I grabbed the spear tip of the Helbert stopping the attack, and I rooted myself to the ground with my chakra. The force from her attack was stopped on my end, but the carriage was pushed back from her straining to hit me. "Listen sunbutt I'm going to give you three seconds to get out and talk, or I'll take you out of there."

"We both know your lying."

She was speaking calmly, and I sighed. "Fine, we do it this way then." I shoot my lighting through the Helbert, and the inside of the carriage turned white as I was about to swing the weapon as hard as I could then stopped when a pair of hands grabbed me around my chest.

"Sir Meliodas stop!"

I turned my head and saw Nightmare holding onto me. "Nightmare get off me." She nodded her head, and I started to cancel the Jutsu. A few seconds later my lighting faded, and I sighed then put a hand on the top of her head as she looked up at me. "Ok, but if she attacks me again, I will have to protect myself ok?"

"Ok, but only if she attacks you first."

I nodded as the carriage door was kicked off the carriage and a very angry Celestia stepped out. Nightmare as on my side and I pushed her behind me when Celestia raised her Helbert.

"DIE!"

"Sister stop!"

Luna and I both jumped at her, but all she did was swing the ax head at me. I covered my left arm in darkness to use it as a makeshift shield. She struck the ax blade down on my arm. My feet sunk into the ground but the edge didn't perse my darkness, but I could feel the force from the attack. If I hadn't used my darkness, she could have cut my arm clean off, but I didn't want to see if I could reattach any part or my body or the no death curse. I threw my arm up, and Celestia stumbled back a few feet. A few sparks flew the blade as it scratched over my arm as the edge moved over my arm. "Back off!" I straightened my fingers then my darkness formed a sword on my arm shocking Celestia and Luna both.

"Meliodas, sister stop!"

Luna got into the middle of us as Luna was about to attack again. A crowd had gathered, and a few didn't seem sure who was doing what right. On the one hand, I had a scared filly behind me who was shaking violently as buried her face into my back. Luna put her hands up, and Celestia seemed to back down as her adrenaline started to run out.

"Sir Meliodas, we were coming to ask you to come to the castle with us. Some of the nobles wish to know where you came from and why you seem to think your mares equal. You and we both know that why and who you are, but you have to understand they were raised to think like this. But, fighting like this will not help anything or anypony. If the two of you got into a no holds barred fight you could destroy the city. So, please just come with us and let's go and handle this like grown ponies."

I looked at her then looked at Celestia and the gathered crowd around us. I knew fighting like this would only make me look like the enemy, and that was something I didn't want. I let my darkness faded and stood all the way back up but still keep Nightmare behind me. As much as I hate the thought, I did in a way help give her life, so I am responsible for her safety in a way she is like my second child. Luna looked at me as I held Nightmare behind and I think she understood I was using my body as a shield if the way she was looking at me meant anything. "Luna, I will talk to you and the nobles, if I have to deal with this whores for another moment then I will punch her off this mountain and you and I both know I can do it too." Luna flinched at the anger in my voice and Celestia flinched a little, and the nobles seemed to noticed the finches as their body language became very nervous seeing their seemingly invincible leaders sacred for even a second.

"Ok, we can do that, a little time apart will do good for the both of you let your tempers cool down."

I nodded, and Celestia turned her back to me and opened her wings.

"I'll see you soon Luna, Nightmare, Demon."

I made one more comment before she could fly off. "A demon isn't the half of it Celestia." She huffed then flapped her wings a few times before taking off towards the castle. Nightmare moved from my back and grabbed my hand and started to pull me down the street.

"Come on, if we get back before three then we can just make tea time right mommy?"

Luna walked to the other side of Nightmare, and she grabbed her hand as we walked.

"Yes, we can Nightmare, as long as we get back before but we'll need to hurry."

I smiled as the two of them talk and I opened my book again then started to read again.

I smiled as the two of them talk, and I opened my book again then started to read again.

Basic attacks

Jab – The most basic punch in Muay Thai is the jab. The jab is often the first offensive weapon you will learn. The Jab can be used offensively, or it can be used defensively to stop an incoming opponent. A sharp jab should be a part of every fighters arsenal.

Cross – The cross is a weapon that is known as the power shot. This is a punch that will put fear into your opponent if you connect correctly. This is the lights out shot that will hurt if you land it. Setting up the cross if something that will take time, but it is something everyone needs to perfect.

Straight Right (or Left) – As stated above, similar to the Cross, but rather than a diagonal angle, the straight right does not veer diagonally but rather is a straight punch. Straight rights can be used as a rear 'jab' punch are very useful due to speed and accuracy. At the end of a combo, the straight power can be used as a knockout punch.

Hook – The hook is a technique that is extremely effective if you can connect on your opponent's chin. Also known as the knockout punch, a good hook is something that will strike fear into the heart of your opponents. The most common hook that is thrown is the left hook by orthodox fighters. Typically this is known as the knockout punch because it is something you often don't see coming.

Straight Body Punch – The Straight Body Punch is a great technique that you throw using your dominant hand. When you throw the straight punch it is important that you don't bend down too low or you could get caught with a knee to the face. This is a technique that should be setup otherwise you will leave yourself exposed to your opponent. A good straight body punch can drop your opponent for the count.

Hook to the Body – Another punching technique you can utilize are body hooks/uppercuts that are designed to damage your opponent over time. Body punches are useful for wearing down an opponent over time as they start to accumulate shots and damage throughout the round. However, if you land a left body hook to the liver, it can have a devastating effect and drop your opponent for the count.

Uppercut - The uppercut is a technique that is effective in close range or at a distance. A clean uppercut can easily render an opponent unconscious. The uppercut can either be used with the lead or the backhand, and the power is generated from the fighter's core.

Overhand Punch – The overhand is a punching technique that is used with the fighters backhand. The momentum generated from the overhand punch makes this one of the most powerful punch techniques that a fighter can throw. In order to land an overhand punch, you will need to set it up effectively. Typically, the overhand punch is thrown from the power side. For an orthodox fighter, this would be 'the overhand right.'

Basic Kicking techniques

Body Kick – The body kick is the most common kick in Muay Thai. This is the first technique that you will learn in Muay Thai because it is the most used technique in the sport. The body kick is the most powerful attack that can have a devastating effect on an opponent if it lands clean. Mastering the body kick will ensure that you become a complete fighter.

Low Kick – The Muay Thai low kick is a devastating weapon that can be used to inflict pain on an opponent. If the kicks are used correctly, they can drop someone with a couple good kicks to the leg. The low kick is a quick attack that is used at the end of many Muay Thai combinations that are used.

Head Kick – The head kick is a technique that can render an opponent unconscious if it lands. The difficulty of the head kick is that if an opponent sees it coming they can simply lean back and you will be out of position. Head kicks are one of the three significant kicks.

Advanced kicks

Straight Kick – The straight kick is a Muay Thai kick that uses the front lead leg to kick the face of an opponent. The target is the jaw of the opponent and if you land it can leave your opponent unconscious. The straight kick is effective because you kick between the opponent's guard.

Half-Shin, Half-Knee Kick – The half shin, half knee kick is a technique that is utilized when an opponent is coming into close range. This kick lands flush on the opponent with your leg and knee across his mid-section. It is a technique that can be utilized to stop an opponent who is coming forward. It is more of a defensive maneuver, but if you throw it with power, you can hurt your opponent with it.

Axe Kick – The axe kick is a technique that comes above the opponents head and then chops down like an axe chopping wood. In order to utilize this technique, the practitioner needs to be flexible enough to get their feet high in order to come down with it. This is a technically difficult kick to perform. The axe kick is a karate kick.

Knee strikes

'Kao Tone (Straight knee) is done by thrusting the knee straight upward.

Kao Dode (Jumping knee) is done when a boxer springs up, thrusting the knee towards the target. This is similar to the straight knee throw. The difference being did with this technique; the boxer jumps a little bit to add to the momentum of the thrust.

Kao Noi (Small knee) is used to counter when the opponent thrust a knee throw or is about to lift his leg for a knee or throw a kick.

Kao Kratai (Rabbit knee) is used When The boxers are clinching either in the corner or the middle of the ring so as to drain strength from the opponent's legs.

Kao La (Farewell knee) is used right after the clinch. If you want to disengage yourself from the clinch, you just thrust a knee into keeping it parallel to the floor.

Kao Lod (Lower knee) is used when your straight knee thrust missed the target. Instead of spoiling your tempo altogether, your shoulders and lower the thrust to preempt the opponent from Countering. This is an excellent ploy to use to exhaust him.

Kao Loi (Flying knee) is a mighty knee thrust if the user does it correctly and well. The opponent can be finished off Quickly When Kao Loi hits the target.

Elbow strikes

Horizontal Elbow – The horizontal elbow is an elbow that is thrown horizontally at an opponent. The strike is usually aimed at the lower jaw or the chin of an elbow. If the elbow lands, it will usually have a devastating effect because of the momentum behind the elbow. Another target you can aim for is the side of your opponent's head in the temple area.

Uppercut Elbow – The Uppercut elbow is an elbow technique that is used to penetrate the high guard of an opponent. Unlike the horizontal elbow which can easily be blocked by an opponent's guard, the uppercut elbow is a technique that is designed to pierce right down the middle of a guard.

Forward Elbow Thrust – Like the Uppercut elbow, the forward thrust elbow is a technique that is designed to pierce through the guard of an opponent. The elbow is designed to be able to penetrate between a very tight Muay Thai guard and cut an opponent. This is one of the best elbows for cutting the forward of opponents because it is vicious in its execution of the elbow.

Slashing Elbow – The slashing elbow is another basic elbow that is extremely effective in Muay Thai. The slashing elbow is a technique that is designed to slash the guard of an opponent and cut above the eye. If it lands on any part of an opponent's face it will cause damage. Generating your full momentum behind the elbow strike can cause a lot of damage to the opponent.

Advanced elbow strikes

Backward Elbow – The backwards elbow is an elbow strike that comes under an opponent and strikes upward aiming at the chin. This is a strike that can have a devastating effect if you are able to land it cleanly on the opponent.

The Downward Jumping Elbow – This technique is just like the forward thrust elbow, but it has a jumping motion with the elbow. This is a great elbow that you can use to close the distance from an opponent and land surprise strike against them.

Spinning Back Elbow – The back elbow is one of the more popular elbow techniques among westerners. The back elbow strike is an elbow that should be set up properly in order to land on an opponent. They are particularly effective if an opponent is coming forward and you throw the strike right away. If you telegraph the elbow and opponent can simply lean back to avoid.

Diagonal Elbow - The diagonal elbow is a tricky elbow that comes through in the clinch position. This is an elbow that you can throw when you are right up close to your opponent and aim for their chin. If you land this elbow on target, it will render them unconscious. The diagonal elbow is difficult to block because of the distance and position of the elbow.

Downward Elbow Chop - The downward elbow chop is a technique that is great for splitting the forehead of an opponent open during a fight. This elbow chop comes down in a chopping motion and is very useful if you can close the distance on the opponent. It can go above the opponent guard and land, or it can go through the middle of an opponent's guard.

Reverse Horizontal Elbow - The reverse horizontal elbow is a technique that is utilized after you miss a forward elbow, you come back to the side and reverse the elbow. This is a technique that is difficult to pull off and is a very advanced technique that can be utilized in fights. Those are the skills used in the training of the Griffon Empire soldiers. If you can master this attacks, you will win any fight your in. Luna and Nightmare stopped, and I looked up from the now finished book.

"Welcome to canterlot castle Sir Meliodas."

I looked at the castle and, saw it was made entirely of marble with a gold dome on what must be Celestia's room as I saw her sitting on a balcony. I looked away from her as I made my darkness form on my chest. Then I shocked them both when I pushed the book into my body as a way of hiding the fact I didn't know much about hand to hand combat. When I pulled my hand out of my chest, Luna waved for the guards to open the gates and they opened the gates then bowed down to her as we walked through the gate. The mare on my side of the gat emoved her spear out to try and trip me, but I saw that coming, so I stepped on her spear shaft and snapped it at the bottom. She glared up down at me, but I clenched my fist and chakra covered my fist scaring the mare, and she backed off. I unclenched my fist, and the chakra stopped coming out of my fist. We walked into the castle, and I looked at the stained windows and banisters on walls. I stopped when I looked at one of the windows and saw the six mares I first meet blasting beams of lights at what must be Nightmare when she was still part of Luna.

"I don't like that one."

I looked down at Nightmare as she held my hand tighter. Luna let her hand go then pulled her into her side as the three of us looked at the window. "I can destroy it if you'd two like." Nightmare looked up at me, and Luna seemed to give it but nodded her head.

"No, if you go around destroying things then Celestia will try anything it has you collared and whipped."

I smirked as I looked at her and my darkness covered my left arm. "Let her try, and I'll put a collar on her." Luna looked around after she said that and then she grabbed Nightmare hand and grabbed my shirt in her magic.

"Come with me now."

She quickly moved down a hall to our right pulled the two of us down a darker hallway. She pushed a large set of wooden double doors and pulled us in. It seemed to be a library, and Luna looked around before letting go of Nightmare and grabbed me by the shirt collar.

"Get in here! Nightmare go find a book to read!"

She pulled me into an office, and I saw a bed in the back corner with a sink beside the bed. She slammed the door and slammed me against the wall. 'Deja vu are we doing this again?'

"Are you trying to get yourself killed!? You can't just say you're going to collar a Princess of Equestria! The guard and nobles would love to get after you after what happened before coming to the castle. Nightmare could get caught up into the middle of that fight."

I rolled my eyes and grabbed her arm she was holding me with. "Luna, I don't care much. I die, I don't die to me it doesn't matter much. But, if any of them touched Nightmare, I'd kill everyone last one of them." Luna seemed to notice my response and seemed to make her curious.

"That's a pretty strong response Sir Meliodas, why would you gave me such a strong response?"

I looked away from her, and she started to push me harder into the wall. I had had it with being against a wall, so I gripped her wrist then forced her hand off me. I then grabbed her throat and ran across the room then slammed her into the wall above the bed. "I've had it with you slamming me into wall Luna." I squeezed down on her throat when she grabbed my arm and tried to pull my hand off her throat. She let go and looked at me with fear in her eyes. "Let me tell you something, Luna." I pulled her forward and slammed her back into the wall again. "The life force that I used to kick start her body was my own. I gave you such a strong response is because I used my life force means she's like my flesh and blood. But, I couldn't tell her that and when she called me daddy. I..." I let Luna's throat go, and she rubbed it as I back up as my emotions starting to come to the surface. "I don't deserve to be called that again." Luna sat down on the bed, and she looked at me.

"What do you mean Sir Meliodas?"

I felt tears coming to my eyes images of my late wife and our daughter. "I... it was a long time ago let's just deal with the nobles." I walked out of the office and saw Nightmare sitting at a table with a book on making baskets. I smiled, and Luna grabbed my shoulder from behind. I looked back at her, and she nodded her head to the side. I nodded, and we walked out quietly, and we walked down the hall.

"I will take you to the throne room the nobles, my sister and our nephew."

I smiled as we walked and the throne room door came into view. The doors were open, and we walked in, and I saw a stallion in a white suit with a long blonde mane. He was a little taller than me standing in front of the throne. I walked down the middle raw, and the Noble mares of the city looked at me with disgust, but I ignored them as I walked up at him. I stomped my foot down when I was in front of him, and he turned to look at me. I pulled my right fist back and then swung my fist right at his jaw. I slammed my fist right into his jaw and I both saw and felt his face bone and jaw bone breaking. I swung my fist up and sent him flying through the air then he slammed into a wall, and he was embedded in the wall as the dust from his impact settled I could see his lower face was completely smashed.

"MELIODAS!"

I waved my hand in the air a few times then walked over to him grabbed him by the suit and pulled him from the wall. "He's breathing, but one more punch like that would anyone have a reason I shouldn't?" Luan ran over and grabbed my arm.

"Ok, you had your fun Meliodas, but you just assaulted a member of the royal family. We will deal with that later, for now, guards, please take the prince to hospital."

Two mares grabbed him in their magic, and I let his suit go.

"Hang him!" 

I looked at the nobles and saw many of them looked angry, a few even looked ready to charge me. "I hope one of you is stupid enough to charge me. I dare any of you to try me and then the hospital will get full quickly. As they're getting riled up I could see things see things were about to get violent.

"Enough!"

Luan yelled behind me and the nobles flinched as they looked at her. I huffed then turned my back on them. "I need to fix this too." I weaved some hand signs then slapped my hands on the wall and roots filled in the hole. Then the wood started to change and harden as it turned white. A few seconds later the wall looked undamaged and I took a step back then looked at the wall. "This is fine." I looked down that the ground and grabbed a fist-sized rock then threw it up into the air as I walked back to the steps. "Well? Whatever you want to say let's get it over with."

"Get out of here slave!"

Once that was yelled out the room erupted into the chorus of yelling and death threats were thrown at me but all I did was stand there a smile on my face as I listened to them. Then after a solid ten minutes, all of them seemed to lost some so courage as they looked at me and the dust pile growing at my feet.

"Why is dust coming from his hand?"

I smiled wider as I opened my hand and dust along with a rock a tenth of the size it was when I picked it up fell to the floor. Some of them looked at my hand then to the pile while others took a few steps back. "Ok, now that it seems like a little of the anger and emotion has been let out anyone want to know why I punched him?"

"Y-yes?"

I mare ask and I nodded as I looked at her. She was a very well dress pony wearing a golden reckless and long blue dress on with gloves with a streak of white going down the center. She had a long red main with cream-colored fur. "I punched him because he had tried to enslave the griffiness named, Gilda."

"As in Gilda the daughter of the griffin ambassador Gilda?!"

A mare from the back yelled and suddenly there was panic in the room. I started to get mad but I no longer had my 'don't kill them rock' in my hand. So, I put two fingers between my lips and let out the loudest whistle I could. The air from whistle messed up the manes of the mares and many covered their ears to block the sound. Once I finished they all looked at me and I sat on the air shocking them all. "Good, now listen to me please." They all went silent and I floated higher as I straighten out my legs. "Anyone else want to start an eruption of little fillies or do we want to speak like adults?" They seemed to be annoyed them but none of them spoke up. I smiled and floated back down and landed beside Luna. "Who's first?"

"What are you?"

A younger mare asked before anyone else could say anything. "Well, that a tight one. I'm not even sure what I am anymore. I was born human but was forced into becoming a demon like how Luna became Nightmare. But, I managed to suppress that side of me after a few centuries. So really its whatever you'd like to think miss." Murmuring erupted in the room but I can't make out any of it very well because of all the murmuring.

"What kind of powers do you have and what is with your eyes?"

'Ok, saw that one coming.' I cleared my throat as I looked at Luna.

"What you and what my sister and I talked about is private. But, I will ask you to keep that between the three of us."

'At least she's not going to tell them about my chakra.' I looked at them and sighed. "I'll start with my eyes. As you see I have to different eyes, In my right is what is known as the Sharingan. The Sharingan is one of the Three Great Eye Techniques. Used by members of the Uchiha clan, this Bloodline Limit allows users to instantly learn any nin, gen, and taijutsu seen through the activated Sharingan. It also makes me the deadest force on the battlefield."

"How does that work?"

I looked at the back and saw the captain from the other day and I smiled as I looked at her. "The user is granted incredible clarity of perception, enabling them to read lips or mimic something like pencil movements. In combat, this allows them to see fast-moving objects and, once fully developed, offers some amount of predictive capabilities: they can anticipate an opponent's next move based on the slightest muscle tension in their body and act accordingly to dodge or intercept. Although a Sharingan user can see these things, they also need the physical ability to actually act on the visual information which I can do little miss priss." Now everyone was quiet as they now knew a fight against me would be a losing fight no matter what they did.

"What does your other eye do?"

I smirked as now was my chance to royal fuck them all up. "The Rinnegan is reputed as the most exalted eyes amongst the Three Great Dōjutsu, the others being the Bakugan and the Sharingan. Rinnegan wielders are said to be sent down from the heavens to become either a 'God of Creation' who will calm the world's disorder or a 'Destroyer' who will reduce everything to nothingness. The rinnegan is characterized by light purple sclerae and irides with a ripple-pattern that spreads over the eyeball. Though I will say I am one of three to have this eye so I can't say that I am all that." Again silence filled the room and I could see Luna looking at me clearly shocked that the facts I have given them. I clapped my hands together and all of them jumped. "So, who wants to fight with me, call me a slave now or own a male slave?" The Mare all started to sweat as I looked down at them. 'Of the fun when Celestia hears about this underlined threat.'


	6. Chapter 6

Two days had gone by since I scared the noble population of canterlot. Many had started to dress and feed stallion better, not wanting to chance my wrath. But, I had sent clones to spy on the seemingly more powerful close to the crown, and I wasn't when I learned of these nobles. Nine in total and five of them took my threat seriously, but four had started to treat the stallions worst beatings, whipping, burning not only on the stallions but colts as well. Now I stood on a roof in front of the first house on my list. The mare and her herd had twelve stallions and three colts all chained in the basement, and the last two days only feed then scraps of bread and dirty water. I clenched my right, and I felt Meliodas's mark appear on my face. "Time to start." I threw the black flames at the mares standing guard outside the gates, and before they knew what had happened, my does were on them.

"Ah!"

One of the scream and I created another dark flame in my hand. I jumped down to the ground and charged the burning gate. I slammed my fist into the gate and sent the flaming gates into the estates front taking the whole front wall down. I jumped into and looked around quickly to see where everyone was. The mares and what must be a still stallion were at the top of the house, and I went for them first. I smashed through the walls and punched through into a large living area with three large bed in the room. There were three mares all naked one with a strap-on behind the stallion and the stallion was tied up with his flanks in the air. He was beaten severely, and I felt my rage coming over me again as the darkness spread over my body. But two scarfs formed this time. "You three are dead!" Large claws formed on my hands as I gunned for the mare behind the stallion. I pulled my hand back and swung the claws to the side taking her head off and sent her body out of the house through a wall. I used Tobi's ability to capture the other two.

"Fire!"

I heard the stallion yell, and I turned back to him then he got up quickly. "We have to get the others!"

"This way!"

He ran down a hallway, and the black flames started to engulf the house. He ran around a corner and stopped in front of a heavy metal door.

"The others are through here."

"Got it." I pulled my fist back and slammed my fist into the door and sent it flying into the wall across the room. All of them looked scared, and the larger stallions used themselves to protect the colts.

"Guys come on were free!"

The one I saved ran in and yelled as the house started to fall in on itself. I justed Tobi's power again and took all of us to the kamui dimension. This place was an innumerable amount of randomly arranged and differently sized rectangular prisms amongst a dark and seemingly endless void.

"Sir?"

I looked down at one of the colts who was standing beside the stallion I saved. I let my anger go then the darkness around my body faded, and I took a deep breath as I calmed down. I smiled as I looked down at him. "Yes?"

"Why did you free us?"

I smiled at him then frown when I heard screaming. I looked over to the right and saw the mares on a small rectangular prism. I pointed to them as I answered him. "They're why I saved you, my boy. I've saved you so you all can have your revenge." I used my wood style and grabbed the mares. I pulled them over and used my rinnegan to create weapons with my black metal ability. I made six hammers, four short swords, and seven knives. When the mares were close, I used the wood to spread their arms and legs and turned the wood to stone making sure they wouldn't get free. "They're all yours now my friends." They all looked at one another then the oldest of the group grabbed a hammer the rest all grabbed a weapon as they walked to the now scared mares as they tried to broke free.

"Stop we own you! You have to listen to us!"

The first stallion raised his hammer and swung the hammer hitting the yelling mare in the mouth. Four of her teeth were sent flying as I created a throne for me to sit in as I watched them.

I watched as one of the younger stallions grabbed the mare on the then grabbed her flanks.

"Let's see how you like getting you flank bucked."

"Hold on."

I raised a hand then the young stallion stopped as I saw his shaft come out of his sheath. "Are you telling me that they had rapped you?"

"All of us."

A colt answer was he dragged on a knife over the other mares flank and cut over a mark on it. I looked back to the mares, and both had white coats with red and blue manes, and body build identical twins most likely. I stood up from my throne and walked over to the mares. The one who had her teeth knocked out and saw she was half out of it. I huffed then placed a hand on her stomach and shocked her, and she snapped out of it then screamed. Blood flew out of her mouth and onto my face. I grabbed her chin then made her look at me. "Is what he said true because what I saw meant at least one you were doing it as well?" She took in a breath then spit blood on my face. I crushed her jaw then let her go as she tried to scream, but blood and spirit just fell from her mouth. I cleaned the blood off my face with her mane then kneeled to the ground. "Sorry, but I can't condone rape even if they rapped you first you can kill them. Oh, stab then in the breast and force knifes up into their anal cavities and vaginas as that will cause them great pain."

"What if we just rape them anyways?"

I looked at the stallion who said that and saw his coat was a light grey with a black mane. "I'll beat you half to death, but don't worry in the end I'll have you all have mare slaves before it's over with." They all looked at one another then nodded their heads before they started to kill the mares slowly. They started by using the hammer to break each finger and knees of the mares. The mares screamed as bones pocked out of their hands and knees. Then The took the short swords and started to cut away at the broken knee joints and cut through their legs. I burned the wounds shut with my dark fire so they could live longer. They cut them across the body deep gashes going down their backs, chest and even cut off their breast. I smiled as I burned each wound shut and they screamed every time I did and each time the stallions stopped they beg for them to stop and for them to let them go. But, all those pleas fell on deaf ears as I stallions were about to finish them off and they started to skin them alive. Theirs screamed stopped as they full skinned their backs and moved to their fronts. Once they were skinned the smiled as they looked at the mutilated of the mares who tortured them for all these years.

"I like the look of this."

I looked at a black stallion who had a long scar going down his back. He had long white hair and he seemed to have combat experience as his upper body muscles were more significant than the other fact was her held a blade like a soldier would. I walked over to him and patted his shoulder. He was just a little shorter, so we were face to face.

"What's up?"

I smiled as I pulled lostvayne from my darkness along with a cup. "How'd you like to help me fight for male freedom?" He smiled as he looked at me.

"Is that a real question?"

I smiled as I stomped on the ground and a rectangular prisms shot up from the ground. "Good, now this may seem strange, but if you drink my blood, then your power will grow at an extreme rate." He looked at me then looked at the other stallions started to stab and beat the dead mares. He looked at me again then looked at the cup.

"What would happen to me?"

I shrugged my shoulders at him. "Not too sure most keep their bodies they way they were, but some will change color, or small features will vary." He thought about it for a moment then nodded his head.

"Let's do this, my names Fire Forge."

"Nice to meet you, my name is Meliodas." I cut my arm, and black blood with a purple glow ran down my arm. After a few seconds, the cup was filled, and I activated my darkness and healed the wound. I picked the cup up then held it out to him. Fire Forge took the cup then quickly drank it as quick as he could. Once he finished the cup, he dropped the cup and grabbed his throat as darkness covered his body was completely covered in darkness. Black lighting cracked around him, and a blast of air slammed into all of us. The stallions and colts were sent flying and put my arm up to block if the force but even I was pushed back a little.

"Forge!"

The darkness started to sink into his body then black and silver lighting shot out from his body. The darkness fully absorbed into his body and a mark formed over his right eye. It was of three claw marks, and he's frame changed a little, and he seemed to have grown about six inches, and his mark lower forearm was still black, and his lower have was covered entirely. I used my sharingan as I looked at him and saw had a massive amount of energy now. 'He's about as strong as Luna and Celestia now interesting.'

"This power... I can feel it coursing through my veins. Is this what you feel all the time?"

I laughed as I looked at him. "No, I have far more than you can use as of this moment. But, all that aside let move." I activated Tobi's sharingan, and we left the Kumi dimension.

We landed outside the city, and other stallions and the colts all fell to the ground, but the two of us landed on our feet and hoofs. "Head north a stallion resistance safe house is that way. My old house is up that way too as well. There is food there, and you should be safe for a day or two." The nodded but Fire Forge stayed by my side. I looked at him and smiled as I looked at him.

"What's next?"

I smiled and nodded my head back up to the city. "Next we wait for dawn to see what happens, but for now let me start your training right now with your new power. So, first thing first try to suppress your power. You can't go around like a ticking time bomb."

"Right Sir Meliodas."

He clenched his fist, and his fur and main started to flow in the air as his darkness formed. I frowned then walked up to him then slammed a fist into his stomach. He coughed as he dropped to the ground and the power that was rising stopped. He fell to his knees and looked up at me with some blood coming from his mouth.

"W-why?"

I narrowed my eyes as I looked down at him. "I said suppress not rise." He stood up then looked at me this time trying something else. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes when I saw his energy starting to shrink as he breathed out. His mark vanished as something else happened which shocked me. His body shrink back down to the size I first saw in. But, with his darkness gone her stood naked in front of me but I ignored it for the moment. "Much better, try to keep your power down." He opened his eyes, and he looked at his fist.

"I can still feel the power, just not as much."

"That good you can call upon that power whenever you need it but let me show you what you can do with this power." I jumped away and clenched my fist and entered my demon form. The moment I did that Forge jumped away from me and threw his fist up with sweat purring down his head and body.

"M-monster!"

I smiled as I looked at him then took a step towards him, and he took another step back. He raised his power again then he charged me. "Fool!" He swung his fist then I grabbed a stick off the ground as he swung his fist. "Full counter!" The force of his punch was sent right back at him as I swung the stick. Forge flew back, and his right arm was broken entirely with some bone piece poking out of his arm. He slammed back down to the earth then his arm fixed itself. He stood back up fear in his eyes.

"S-stop!"


End file.
